sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Forces/Elementy z wersji beta
Elementy z wersji Beta, które zostały usunięte lub zmienione w finalnej wersji gry Sonic Forces. Niewykorzystane animacje Klasyczny Sonic W plikach gry pojawiają się wszystkie animacje klasycznego Sonica z Sonic Generations, wśród nich są m.in. niewykorzystane animacje tańca. Animacje zostały zmodyfikowane, dzięki czemu usta i powieki Sonica się nie ruszają. Tekstury nieba Sunset Heights [[Plik:Forces SLW skybox.jpg|thumb|Tekstury nieba z gry Sonic Lost World na poziomie Sunset Heights]] Tekstura nieba z Sonic Lost World jest widoczna na starym, promującym zrzucie ekranu z poziomu Sunset Heights. W późniejszych wersjach użyto ciemniejszej wersji tej tekstury. Final Judgement Mimo że niewidoczne podczas rozgrywki, niebo z poziomu Final Judgement posiada różowe, zachmurzone niebo. Niewykorzystane/ukryte kwestie i dialogi Egg Gate Zamieniając położenie obiektów sprawia, że gra ładuje niewłaściwe linie dialogowe. Jeśli rozegra się Lost Valley z położeniem obiektów z Terytorium Wroga, odgrywane będą wypowiedzi Sonica z Egg Gate. Niektóre nie mogą być usłyszane w normalnej rozgrywce: *''Phew! I needed a good workout after all that rest. (Uff! Potrzebowałem dobrego treningu po całym tym odpoczynku.) *''I haven't lost my edge. ''(Nie straciłem przewagi.) Luminous Forest Jeśli na samym końcu poziomu po pokonaniu węża uda nam się błędem wykonać Stomp, wylądujemy w normalnie ukrytej sekcji poziomu. W niej też usłyszymy krótki dialog między Amy a Soniciem: * '''Amy': The enemy readings are closing on you, Sonic. (Wrogowie cię odczytują, Sonic.) * Sonic: Time to meet our mysterious foe. (Czas poznać naszego tajemniczego przeciwnika.) Null Space Normalnie gracz zaczyna w połowie pierwszej sekcji Null Space. Poprzez hacki możliwe jest zaczęcie poziomu od początku, wywołując ukrytą kwestię Sonica: *''A prison that goes on forever, huh? At least getting sent here taught me something. Nothing beats realizing that you're not alone!'' (Więzienie, które trwa wiecznie, co? Przynajmniej wysłanie mnie tu nauczyło mnie czegoś. Nic cię nie pokona, wiedząc, że nie jesteś sam!) Terytorium Wroga Shadow i Rouge posiadają kilka niewykorzystanych kwestii, które następuję po drugich wypowiedziach tej drugiej i Omegi. *'Rouge': I've lost Omega's signal! Shadow, get to his best known location and provide support. (Straciłam sygnał Omegi! Shadow, dostań się do jego najlepszej znanej lokacji i udziel wsparcia.) *'Shadow': Already on it! Heh, I knew it. So much for recon! ''(Już się tym zajmuję! Heh, wiedziałem. Na tyle można liczyć.) *'Rouge': ''You're almost at the spot where we've lost contact with Omega. (Jesteś prawie na miejscu, gdzie straciliśmy kontakt z Omegą.) *'Shadow': What is going on here...? (Co tu się dzieje...?) Wirtualna Rzeczywistość W tej wersji Wirtualna Rzeczywistość przypomina swoim układem bardziej poziom Guardian Rock. Kiedy gracz dostanie się do pętli i ominie nogi Death Craba po raz piąty, pojawi się sześć niewykorzystanych kwestii między Shadowem, a Repliką Rouge. *'Shadow': Rouge... What happened to Omega? (Rouge... co stało się z Omegą?) *'Replika Rouge': Oh, who knows? I haven't heard a beep from him since he was dispatched last week. (A kto wie? Nie słyszałam od niego nic odkąd został wysłany w zeszłym tygodniu.) *'Shadow': I thought you said he was destroyed three months ago. (Myślałem, że mówiłaś, że został zniszczony trzy miesiące temu.) *'Replika Rouge': ... *'Replika Rouge': In any case, that Omega sure is a clumsy bucket of bolts isn't he? Oooh, I can't wait to see the look on that smashed-up tin can's face! (W każdym razie, ten Omega to z pewnością niezdarna kupa złomu, czyż nie? Oooh, nie mogę się doczekać żeby zobaczyć spojrzenie na tej zmiażdżonej, blaszanej twarzy!) *'Shadow': You. Are you really Rouge? (Ty. Czy ty naprawdę jesteś Rouge?) *'Replika Rouge': Of course I'm me. Just like how you're you. (Oczywiście, że jestem mną. Tak samo jak ty jesteś sobą.) Inne Na początku historii Shadow prowadzi dla gracza narrację wstępną, która w finalnej wersji pojawia się w formie tekstowej. *''It was one month before the Doctor took over the world. The first time I encountered... him.'' (To było miesiąc przed tym jak Doktor przejął władzę nad światem. Wtedy pierwszy raz spotkałem... jego.) Niewykorzystane obiekty Obrotowe Wire Target thumb Niewykorzystana odmiana Wire Target, która nie pojawia się w finalnej wersji gry. Miała funkcjonować podobnie jak drążek gimnastyczny. Belka z kolcami Niewykorzystany obiekt powiązany z Casino Forest. Spadające platformy transportowe Ruchome platformy pojawiające się w Metropolitan Highway mogą spaść po dotarciu do końca swojej trasy, co nie pojawia się w finalnej wersji gry. Znaki ostrzegawcze Obiekty o nazwie CautionVolume, które w finalnej wersji gry używane są przy przyciskach, mogą również wyświetlać znak wykrzyknienia ("caution"), lub symbole Quick Stepu czy Driftu. Są podobne do tych wykorzystanych w Sonic Colors, z wyjątkiem czerwono-czarnej kolorystyki i innych animacji. Niewykorzystane ataki Motobugi posiadają niewykorzystany atak "Jump Attack". Kiedy jest włączony, przeciwnicy mogą wykonywać powolne skoki. Niewykorzystane efekty dźwiękowe Shadow the Hedgehog Hackowanie konkretnych wartości Boostu Shadowa, poza zmianą efektu, wywołuje również niewykorzystany efekt dźwiękowy. Przypuszcza się, że dźwięk miał towarzyszyć Kontroli Chaosu. Wczesne układy poziomów Mortar Canyon We wczesnej wersji Mortar Canyon jest o wiele trudniejszy i posiada długie linie paneli przyspieszających. Sunset Heights Wczesna wersja Sunset Heights miała wiele rzędów Springów i nie do końca pasuje do ostatecznego modelu poziomu i jego kolizji. Park Avenue Początek Park Avenue nie pasuje do modelu poziomu. Poziom miał też oryginalnie więcej Badników. Egg Gate W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych poziomów, Egg Gate posiada tylko nieco zmienione położenia kamery i dialogi. Tag Team w Mystic Jungle Nieznany poziom, którego układ nie pasuje do żadnego z poziomów z finalnej wersji. Składa się z Egg Pawnów i kilku paneli przyspieszających. Posiada sekcję 2D z pętlami i stromymi powierzchniami. Testowy poziom Trzy układy poziomów, które najprawdopodobniej były wykorzystywany do testowania obiektów, przeciwników i efektow. Episode Shadow W wersji demo gry na Nintendo Switch pojawiają się niewykorzystane układy poziomów. Terytorium Wroga różni się w dużym stopniu od finalnej wersji, głównie w sekcji 2D. Wirtualna Rzeczywistość jest niemal zupełnie inna, a na obu poziomach Galaga Bee są błędnie zaprogramowane lub niedokończone. Sonic 2017 VR demo thumb|Ekran tytułowy wersji demo W plikach gry znajduje się niewykorzystany ekran tytułowy. Prawdopodobnie jest to stary plik, ponieważ na ekranie wyświetlone jest logo Sonic 2017, czyli roboczej nazwy Sonic Forces. Kategoria:Beta